


A Second Chance

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was always afraid this would happen to him. Funny, though, that he didn't picture it this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

_“Gavin, who the fuck comes up with a zombie plan?”_ Michael’s voice echoed in Gavin’s head. It wasn’t his fault he had a phobia. It wasn’t his fault that he wanted to be prepared, just in case. After all, people were coming closer and closer in contact every day. Was it really so unreasonable to believe that a zombie virus, or something like it, would be the next large attack, especially in metropolitan areas?

            Gavin had spent his days being ridiculed by his boyfriend. _“Michael, why won’t you just believe me?”_ He’d repeated the question over and over, attempting to get Michael to see that he wasn’t just being a paranoid git. There was a legitimate basis to his fear, if you poked around on the right kinds of the Internet.

            _“Gavin, you’re going to scare yourself into an early grave. They’re not real. There’s no such thing as zombies. They were made up in order to give us something to be entertained by. It’s the same thing with vampires and werewolves. They’re an explanation based in complete and total fear.”_

_“ That’s not true, Michael! One day you’ll see. You’ll see that I was right!”_

            The argument had ended there. Gavin replayed the memory over and over. He tried to ignore the fact that his left side felt like it was on fire. He’d been hit in a car accident, a damned hit and run, but he was okay. He was still moving, and he felt fine. He just needed to get to Michael, needed to see him. Then, everything would be okay again. They would cuddle and Michael would lovingly call him stupid and the world would be as it should be.

            He shuffled into their house, looking around for Michael. “Michael?” Gavin noticed that his voice was more of a moan than a word. The pain must’ve been worse than he originally thought. “Michael, are you in here?”

            “Gavin, don’t fucking move.” Michael was standing in the hallway, a gun pointed toward Gavin. “Don’t fucking come closer to me. I swear to fucking god, Gavin.”

            “Michael, what’s wrong?” Gavin impulsively took a step forward, attempting to comfort his very scared boyfriend. “It’s just me, you dope. This isn’t funny.”

            “It’s not supposed to be.” Michael cocked the gun. “I’m warning you, stay back. I don’t want to have to pull the trigger, but I will.”

            “Michael, what do you mean?” Gavin couldn’t resist the urge to move closer. Michael just smelled amazing. Maybe he’d changed colognes. “You won’t shoot me, Michael. You love me.”

            “You were right.” There is pain in his words. It takes Gavin a second to realize what’s going on. When he does, he smirks.

            “Of course I was. I was right about something else, too.” He advances on Michael now, attempting to close the distance between the two of them. Michael pulls the trigger, but the gun only makes a quiet click. Confused, he pulls again. Another click.

            “I knew you’d forget to make sure I kept the guns loaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go for more subtle writing, especially since a lot of zombie works are pretty over done at this point. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
